Numb souls
by Anthraxcite
Summary: Une histoire utilisant le monde de Twilight mais prenant un de ses personnages dans un célèbre roman de 1871 qui ne figure malheureusement pas dans les choix de crossover. Reviews bienvenues et appréciées. Playlist disponible sur mon site,voir mon profil
1. Cœur Amer

**- NUMB SOULS -**

Cette histoire est un Crossover léger entre Twilight et un autre roman de 1871, que les connaisseurs reconnaitront. Elle utilise le monde de Twilight(ses règles,...) mais en aucun cas ses personnages, l'un des personnages principaux est tiré du roman de 1871. L'époque est actuelle et l'histoire se déroule en Belgique, même si la description des lieux n'est pas encore très présente.

Lors des deux premiers chapitres, l'histoire est narrée par un narrateur extérieur puis est racontée par un adolescent qui j'espère vous plaira. Il pourrait encore y avoir d'autres switch de narrateurs dans les chapitres suivants, ça reste à déterminé.

Toutes les critiques et remarques sont les bienvenues.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Cœur Amer**

18h45, Mademoiselle Ouhar, professeur d'Anglais de son état, déverrouilla le local. La ponctualité n'était en général pas son fort, mais, quitte à rester seule un moment, autant que ce soit hors de son appartement.

Trop de douleur, trop de souvenirs, trop de promesses rompues hantaient les murs du domicile. Ce domicile devenu froid, elle le partageait il y a de ça encore quelques jours avec son beau Londonien. A sa plus grande joie, il avait accepté de la suivre jusqu'ici.

Ici c'était l'endroit qu'il lui fallait pour s'épanouir, loin du bruit et de l'agitation des grandes métropoles. Une jolie petite ville, quelques magasins ici et là, quelques restaurants et le tout traversé par une rivière. Rivière au bord de laquelle elle aimait encore se promener, il y a quelques nuits de cela, au bras de celui qu'elle chérissait.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela elle voulait l'oublier. Le calme, autrefois si aidant pour vivre l'instant présent, lui laissait maintenant toute la place nécessaire pour ruminer les promesses brisées. Oh bien sûr, il restait de l'espace et du temps, mais ils furent vite remplis par les souvenirs encore plus présents de ce qu'elle avait vécu, tous ces souvenirs maintenant marqués d'un grand tampon : Mort et enterré.

Les villes qui l'avaient autrefois tant dérangée aujourd'hui l'attiraient. Se noyer dans leur bruit, rencontrer des personnes inconnues qui, espérait-elle, ne lui rappellerait en rien la personne qui lui avait été fatale. En cet instant c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Aucun espoir de retour à sa situation si stable et si agréable ne lui était permis, pas après la lettre. Même avant celle-ci elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son bel Anglais semblait déchiré, absent parfois, perdu dans ses pensées. Il refusa de lui dire ce qui le rendait si absent, jusqu'à la lettre.

De sa plus belle écriture, il expliquait tout, de sa rencontre avec l'autre, de son amour pour cette dernière, semble-t-il beaucoup plus puissant et vrai que leur petite amourette. Il paraissait vraiment l'aimer cette fille, au vu de la passion qui parcourait le papier désormais imbibé des larmes de la laissée-pour-compte. Elle n'en voulait qu'à lui cependant, à celui qui lui avait murmuré tellement de belles choses à l'oreille, tellement de possibles vérités rassurantes qui s'avéraient aujourd'hui être des mensonges, anéantissant ainsi tout ses projets, ses espoirs, son avenir.

Elle ne parvenait cependant pas à en vouloir à l'autre fille. En y réfléchissant, et dieu sait qu'elle y réfléchissait, l'enjeu était de taille. Elle-même serait prête à faire souffrir une autre autant qu'elle, elle souffrait maintenant ; ne serait-ce que pour gouter au plaisir d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, un mois, une semaine, un jour ou même juste une heure.

Mlle Ouhar frissonnât dans la classe vide, comme ressentant le besoin de se blottir sur une poitrine accueillante. Son esprit vagabonda, tel celui d'une petite fille, à travers ses souvenirs, sa nostalgie pour finalement que celui-ci finisse inévitablement, encore une fois, par s'écraser sur un mur de ressentiments et de regrets. Ne pouvant plus retenir l'émotion, la boule dans la gorge de Mlle Ouhar arriva à saturation.

Au moment où sa première larme toucha le bureau, la porte s'ouvrit et le premier élève fit son apparition. Constatant les larmes qui remplissaient maintenant les yeux de Mlle Ouhar, il s'enquît alors de son état par une question aussi stupide qu'inutile :

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle?

A laquelle elle répondit comme il se doit :

-Oui oui, juste un petit coup de blues ne t'en fais pas, excuse-moi une minute.

Après quoi, elle s'éclipsa dans les toilettes destinées aux enseignantes en vue de se ressaisir.

Lorsqu'elle revint aucun élève ne manquait, ils n'étaient que cinq : trois filles et deux garçons. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Mlle Ouhar avait choisit ce type d'enseignement ; peu d'élèves et uniquement des élèves qui avaient choisi ce cours par intérêt ou tout du moins des élèves pour lesquels leurs parents avaient choisi.

C'est notamment le cas d'Edwige, plutôt tête en l'air et pensant plus à faire la fête qu'autre chose. Malgré tout, elle suit le cours et ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas la passion de la langue. Blonde et élancée, elle est reconnue pour ses qualités esthétiques plutôt qu'intellectuelles, ce qui nous amène d'ailleurs à l'élève suivant : Greg.

Greg n'est pas là par passion pour l'Anglais et ce ne sont pas non plus ses parents -premiers surpris de son nouvel intérêt pour la langue de Shakespeare- qui l'obligent à assister à ce cours. Edwige est l'objet de son attention, cela fait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils se voient, le parfait petit couple d'ados. Plutôt gentil comme garçon, pas extrêmement brillant mais très bon footballeur. Ses parents sont d'origine italienne. Il possède un visage d'une beauté plutôt commune, est doté d'une belle musculature et a les cheveux noirs et courts.

A sa droite, Georgia est réellement passionnée par le cours, demandant sans cesse des précisions. Première de sa classe, son niveau de connaissances scolaires égale celui des moqueries dont elle peut-être victime concernant son apparence. Des lunettes, une peau acnéique, des vêtements qui la mettent peu en valeur, un niveau en sport qui frôle les pâquerettes, un vrai cliché ambulant. Même si certaines de ses questions durant le cours de Mlle Ouhar font souvent lever les yeux au ciel à plusieurs élèves, le groupe est suffisamment petit pour qu'elle n'y soit pas importunée ou la cible de railleries.

La dernière fille se prénomme Eliane, plutôt discrète et distraite, elle possède une beauté naturelle mais qu'elle ne met en valeur ni par du maquillage, ni par des tenues avantageuses. Ses cheveux sont longs et châtains clairs, elle les attache généralement. D'une nature timide et renfermée, elle se confie peu et ne fréquente pas d'autres élèves en dehors des cours. Ce cours est d'ailleurs la seule activité _extrascolaire_ à laquelle elle participe. Sans y exceller, son niveau est plutôt correct quand elle n'oublie pas la question qui vient de lui être posée, ce qui arrive de temps à autres. Elle prend place à côté de Daniel, qu'elle connait depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis cinq ans, lorsqu'ils ont choisi une école différente pour l'enseignement secondaire.

Ce dernier est également plutôt distrait, de taille moyenne et aux cheveux châtains et courts. Relativement musclé sans être baraqué, il est bon sportif sans pour autant briller lors d'éventuelles compétitions. Un gars plutôt banal en somme si l'on omet ce petit quelque chose dans son regard qui imprime une certaine lassitude, comme s'il avait vécu plus de choses que son âge ne le laisse penser.

Les cours sont généralement calmes, tout se passe de manière orale, de simples discussions en anglais, alimentées par l'actualité ou un éventuel sujet proposé par Mlle Ouhar. Les échanges ont lieu entre elle et ses élèves, jamais entre élèves. L'ambiance qui règne dans la classe est assez bonne sans être des plus joyeuses.

Le climat était cependant devenu plus pesant cette semaine, s'accordant à la cause de ce changement, l'état émotionnel de Mlle Ouhar. Ses phrases se faisaient plus lourdes et on pouvait entendre la boule dans sa gorge retenant le flot de ses émotions au fur et à mesure qu'elle distillait les mots dans la langue de celui qui l'avait dévastée. Le temps se passa jusqu'à la fin du cours, se distordant au rythme où refaisaient surface les traces de l'amour perdu.

22h, il était temps pour Mlle Ouhar de rejoindre son appartement vide, elle souhaita une bonne fin de soirée aux élèves tout en rangeant ses affaires. Elle verrouilla ensuite la porte du local et se dirigea enfin vers son véhicule ne remarquant pas l'ombre discrète installée sur le siège arrière.


	2. Senteurs inconnues

**Chapitre II : Senteurs inconnues**

Confortablement assise sur le siège arrière de la Mini Rover, Katrinne, totalement immobile, attendait son invitée. Un à un les élèves de cette dernière se dirigeaient lentement vers la sortie de l'enceinte scolaire. De sa démarche lente trahissant sa lassitude, Mlle Ouhar se montra enfin, clés en main, cheminant vers la voiture noire au toit blanc. Encore un rappel de ce qui fut et qui lui laissait une petite coupure semblable aux innombrables autres qui avaient déjà lacéré son cœur.

Au moment où Mlle Ouhar entra dans son automobile, Katrinne prit une petite inspiration. Non dans le but de retenir son souffle mais plutôt pour à nouveau sentir cette fraiche odeur de cannelle et de rose que l'enseignante dégageait sous son parfum, le bouquet était simple mais cela demeurait un véritable délice. Silencieuse, elle se figea à nouveau alors que la voiture démarrait. La conduite de Mlle Ouhar aurait effrayé à la plupart des gens mais Katrinne ne broncha pas alors que la petite voiture remontait à vive allure la route qui serpentait sur le flanc de la vallée. 5 minutes à peine après avoir quitter l'établissement scolaire le véhicule s'immobilisa dans l'allée sombre du petit domicile de Mlle Ouhar. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte du petit appartement qu'elle occupait maintenant désespérément seule. Tout avait été si vite. Au moment où elle avait trouvé la lettre, il ne restait déjà plus que ses affaires, comme si les années qui venaient de s'écouler ne comptaient pas, ou plutôt n'avaient jamais compté.

Saisissant Mlle Ouhar au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, une nouvelle odeur emplissait les lieux, de l'encens ainsi que d'autres senteurs qu'elle ne pouvait identifier avec certitude. Suivant le délicat fumet jusqu'à sa chambre, elle la redécouvrit incroyablement bien aménagée. De grands rideaux ornaient les fenêtres, les couvrant jusqu'au sol. De grands chandeliers avaient été installés de part et d'autre du lit et il en émanait une odeur douce mais non-écœurante, légère et apaisante. Des nombreuses hypothèses s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit troublé de Mlle Ouhar. Son Anglais était-il revenu? Entrait-elle dans une phase de démence? Etait-elle victime d'un dangereux psychopathe abusant des cœurs brisés?

Cette dernière pensée lui insuffla un vent de panique qui lui fit faire volte-face, le vent devint tempête à la vue de la porte fermée derrière une inconnue. Mlle Ouhar était déboussolée, le visage de la jeune-fille qui se tenait devant elle lui rappelait quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi. Elle vacilla, se retrouvant assise sur le lit. Son esprit en pleine confusion, penchait de plus en plus vers l'hypothèse de la démence. L'intruse toujours devant la porte ne dit mot, mais dégageait un étrange et complexe sentiment de peine partagée, de réconfort et même de chaleur malgré son teint pâle. Ses traits étaient parfaits et il émanait d'elle une certaine grandeur, sans que celle-ci paraisse distante. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun profond, auxquels les bougies donnaient un reflet doré, accompagnaient de grands yeux sombres et brillants. Sa bouche quant à elle resta scellée jusqu'à ce que Mlle Ouhar ne relève la tête.

-Désolé pour tout ça, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Sa voix était douce et basse, semblable au chant lancinant d'un violoncelle. Dix secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles elles se regardèrent, l'une rassurante, l'autre paniquant.

-Est-ce que je rêve?

-Crois-tu vraiment que je te répondrais oui si c'était le cas?

Mlle Ouhar marqua de nouveau une pause, toujours sous le choc, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi?, dit-elle en se levant.

-Tu peux m'appeler Katrinne et je suis là pour toi. J'ai apparemment fait plus de dégâts que je ne pensais, j'ignorais ton existence.

Un peu décontenancée par le flou et l'aplomb des réponses de l'inconnue, Mlle Ouhar tentait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Etait-ce elle qu'_il_ aimait à présent? Etait-elle la cause de tous ses maux? Alors qu'avant elle n'en voulait qu'à lui, à présent sa haine était partagée, un étrange sentiment naissait en elle, un mélange de haine, de curiosité, de fureur et d'une étrange attirance pour cette personne douce et repentante. Des larmes soulignèrent son regard et dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle réussit à articuler quelques mots.

-Comment pourrais-tu m'aider? Me le rendre ne...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Katrinne l'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres douces comme la soie ne lui rappelaient en rien celles de son Anglais, dans les bras de la belle aux cheveux sombres qui l'enlaçait, elle oubliait tout.

La passion de sa haine se transforma en un désir à assouvir. Etreignant tendrement Mlle Ouhar, Katrinne lui murmurait d'étranges choses à l'oreille :

-Viens avec moi, aime moi ou déteste moi jusqu'à la mort et même après.

Mlle Ouhar laissa libre court à ses émotions refoulées, pleurant et souriant, heureuse de cette passion dévorante qui comblait le vide de son cœur.

Leurs étreintes durèrent toute la nuit, Mlle Ouhar mordillant Katrinne tout en dessinant ses courbes et Katrinne l'embrassant avec douleur dans le cou, l'aimant jusqu'à la mort, l'affaiblissant petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'éteindre.

A nouveau calme et sereine, Katrinne se mit à l'œuvre d'effacer les traces de son passage, tout ce plaisir méritait bien quelques petits efforts. D'autant que ceux-ci ne la rebutait pas outre mesure. Elle aimait que tout soit propre, aucune question en suspend. Elle commença donc par faire couler un bain et aéra un peu l'endroit. D'un sac elle sortit une lettre écrite semble-t-il par la main de Mlle Ouhar. Enfin elle déposa la défunte dans la baignoire et lui sectionna les veines. Elle prit ensuite un petit bidon contenant du sang et en versa le contenu dans l'eau tiède du bain. Tout était sous contrôle, pas de crime donc pas de criminel.


	3. Brume opaque

**Chapitre III : Brume opaque**

Le sol craquelé s'étendait à nouveau sous mes pieds, d'où je venais? Peu importe, je ne voulais pas y retourner. Il n'y avait rien qui comptait derrière moi, peut-être devant était-ce différent? Je continuais à avancer sous un ciel de plomb.

Le tonnerre grondait et parsemait au loin l'horizon orageux de petits flashs semblables à des battements de cœurs, éclairant de manière brusque les nuages avant que leur lumière ne diminue lentement. La pluie tombait-elle vraiment sous ces destinations? La terre finirait-elle par ne plus être si aride sous mes pas? Finirais-je par rencontrer des traces de verdures, en avais-je vraiment l'envie? Le besoin?

L'air était aisément respirable. Je ne ressentais ni le froid, ni la faim. La fatigue ne me pesait pas, tout était calme, enfin presque. Il restait cette petite vibration dans le sol qui remontait dans mes jambes, lentement mais surement elle s'amplifiait. La vibration devint un tremblement et de l'horizon s'éleva bientôt un nuage de poussière qui semblait se concentrer en un point, droit devant moi. Je stoppais ma marche. Le tremblement atteignit une telle intensité que bientôt je ne contrôlais plus rien. Mon corps, sous l'effet des secousses, s'agitait dans tous les sens telle une marionnette désarticulée.

Oubliant ma carcasse dans le flou, je tentais malgré tout de garder mon regard sur le point central du nuage qui semblait s'approcher. Faisant des mouvements de la tête pour compenser les mouvements de mon corps je parvins tout juste à discerner une forme noire qui fonçait dans ma direction. Elle effleura mon visage avant de m'enfermer dans le nuage de poussière.

6h30, je me réveillais. Une main posée sur les yeux, l'autre tentant d'extirper le téléphone vibrant encore dans ma poche. J'ouvris progressivement les yeux, tout était toujours sombre et le seul bruit, rassurant, venait de la respiration calme de ma mère, à quelques mètres de moi. Une nuit de plus de passée.

Dégageant le livre qui restait sur mes genoux, je me dirigeais alors sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Béni soit l'inventeur de la douche qui me permettait chaque matin de me sortir de ma somnolence.

Un petit-déjeuner sommaire fit place à l'habituel rituel. Je réveillai ma mère, lui demandant si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, pas de réponse. Je pris ses constantes, pas de température, pression artérielle correcte. Je vérifiai alors la voie centrale qui allait de sous son bras, courrait sous sa peau jusqu'à sa clavicule avant de plonger dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à sa veine cave supérieur. Pas d'inflammation ou de signes bactériologiques au point de sortie, pas de douleur au niveau du tunnel sous-cutané. Un bon jour si on peut dire.

Après avoir indiqué les données relevées sur le carnet qui ornait le pied du lit, j'apportai un plateau de petit-déjeuner à ma mère avant de préparer mon sac contenant mes cours. Une nouvelle fois j'allais la laisser sans savoir si elle serait encore en vie à mon retour.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle était malade. Trois longues années pendant lesquelles les transfusions et les spécialistes s'enchainaient en vain. Trois ans qu'elle était limitée dans ses déplacements dont deux, pratiquement cloitrée à l'appartement. Un an après être tombée malade elle avait demandé à être traitée à domicile, j'avais alors suivi de petites formations pour assurer une partie des soins.

Des infirmières venaient de temps à autre pour les compléter et son médecin passait toutes les semaines pour constater l'avancement de la maladie. Malgré mes demandes il refusait d'augmenter les dosages de son traitement antidouleur. La veille cela l'avait encore conduite à me demander ce que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à faire. Son silence matinal était sa seule réponse face à mon énième refus. Toute effacée qu'elle était par les années de maladie, elle restait ma mère et la seule personne qui me soit vraiment proche. Mon père, dont je n'ai jamais su grand-chose, est mort dans un accident de la route alors que j'étais toujours dans le ventre de ma mère. Elle m'avait ainsi élevé seule, tout en continuant à travailler. On n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, l'assurance vie paternelle était importante. Elle suffisait aujourd'hui à payer la partie non prise en charge par la mutuelle des frais médicaux de ma mère.

Non décidément je ne pourrais jamais m'y résoudre, je m'interrogeais souvent sur les motivations de sa demande, était-ce seulement à cause de la douleur? Si c'était le cas le médecin aurait probablement augmenté sa dose d'antidouleur.

Apercevant l'heure, j'attrapai mon sac en hâte avant de sortir de l'appartement, laissant ma mère ruminer son échec de la veille.

La journée s'annonçait maussade, un brouillard épais limitait ma vision à une vingtaine de pas. Traversant le calme blanc du matin, je traçais ma route jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Deux personnes attendaient déjà de mon côté de la chaussée le bus qui allait filer vers le nord. Personne en face pour le bus qui partirait vers le sud. Personne jusqu'à ce que, de son habituel petit pas pressé, Eliane ne transperce la brume. Je la saluai alors d'un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit timidement.

Elle et moi étions de simples connaissances. Perdus de vue depuis que nos chemins s'étaient séparés quelques années auparavant, au moment où j'ai intégré une école de la ville. Eliane, de son côté avait été placée dans un établissement plus au sud. Sans vraiment me sentir attirer, j'éprouvais une certaine sympathie pour elle. Sa situation familiale pour autant que je sache était de loin pire à la mienne. Un père constamment absent et une mère frustrée dont l'aversion pour la vie rivalisait avec la surcharge pondérale qu'elle avait acquise aux cours de longues années de déprime. Depuis le moment où je l'ai connu jusqu'à ce que l'on se perde de vue, les rumeurs n'ont cessé à son sujet. On racontait que son père la battait, ou sa mère, peu importe. Je ne lui ai demandé qu'une fois si ces rumeurs étaient fondées, probablement plus par politesse que par réel soucis. Elle ne m'a pas répondu et ne semblait pas vraiment avoir besoin de soutien à dire vrai. En changeant d'établissement elle sembla se fermer encore un peu plus. En décalage avec les autres, c'était une solitaire, un peu comme moi maintenant.

Le grondement sourd du bus conduit par la vallée me tira de mes pensées. Préparant mon abonnement, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Eliane, me demandant si ses journées lui paraissaient aussi vides de sens que les miennes.

Comme chaque jour de la semaine, me collant dans un siège du bus, je glissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Une pression sur un bouton suffisait alors à noyer les conversations alentours dans la musique.

Une journée sans heurts et sans saveur s'en suivit. J'étais parvenu à faire mon trou là-bas, suffisamment sympathique pour ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds sans pour autant devoir partager leurs gouts, leurs envies ou qu'ils se sentent obliger de prendre des nouvelles de l'état de santé de ma mère.

La soirée, au contraire de la journée, fut moins coutumière. J'avais l'habitude d'assister à un cours d'anglais le vendredi soir. J'y avais d'ailleurs revu Eliane, même si ça ne nous avait pas vraiment rendus plus proches qu'au moment où nos routes se sont séparées. J'ignore comment elle s'y était pris pour convaincre ses parents de lui laisser suivre ce cours. Moi de mon côté j'y allais pour me « vider la tête », une idée de ma mère, certainement lasse de me voir à son chevet.

Le cours était habituellement donné par Mlle Ouhar. C'était une petite blonde assez instable, peu sûre d'elle. D'un naturel enjoué, elle était méconnaissable lors du dernier cours. Les larmes avaient coulé derrières ses petites lunettes rondes sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Durant la semaine qui suivit, les rumeurs s'étaient multipliées. Peut-être aurait-on plus d'informations ce soir.

Quand je suis arrivé ce soir là, un peu en avance, seuls Greg et Edwige étaient déjà présents. Tous deux appuyés, lui contre le mur et elle contre lui. On voyait rarement l'un sans l'autre, ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois. Greg, plus massif que moi, avait les cheveux noirs et courts. Pas extrêmement assidu, j'imagine qu'il était d'avantage là pour passer un peu plus de temps avec Edwige que pour parler l'Anglais. Edwige, elle, plutôt élancée, ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus passionnée par l'Anglais que lui mais semblait suivre le cours avec plus d'aisance.

Greg chuchotait je ne sais quoi à travers la chevelure blonde quand il remarqua mon arrivée. Il releva alors la tête et me lança un habituel :

-Bonsoir, auquel je répondis comme il se doit, puis demandai :

-Des nouvelles de la prof ? Elle m'a semblé au bord du suicide la semaine dernière.

-Pas encore vue, fit-il.

-Ma mère a entendu dire qu'elle avait fait une dépression, apparemment son English l'aurait larguée, enchaîna Edwige.

-Mouais, le souci avec ta mère c'est que quatre fois sur cinq c'est des rumeurs à la con…, lui répliqua Greg avant d'amortir le petit point d'Edwige sur son bras.

-Oh, n'exagère pas, trois fois sur cinq, lui répondit-elle en arborant un sourire moqueur tout en levant les yeux vers lui.

-On pourra peut-être en apprendre plus ce soir, dis-je en regardant ma montre, enfin si elle se décide à se pointer, d'habitude elle est toujours là quand on arrive.

-Bonsoir, d'une voix faible mais claire c'était Eliane qui nous saluait en rejoignant notre petit groupe. J'ignore si quelqu'un l'avait entendue approcher mais que ce soit le cas ou non personne n'avait sursauté au moment où elle avait montré signe de vie.

De sa démarche gauche, Georgia apparut ensuite, vêtue de son horrible pullover violet par dessous son imperméable. Résonnait alors, le son du véhicule de celui qui l'avait déposée là. Cette fille avait vraiment le chic, si on peut dire, pour paraitre horrible. Heureusement elle était plutôt brillante dans tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'esthétique. Elle salua le groupe puis ne prononça plus un mot.

Deux minutes de silence en parurent dix, avant que du fond du couloir une porte ne s'ouvre. C'était le directeur qui succédait son large ventre en pénétrant dans le couloir. Il était plutôt rare pour les élèves de notre groupe d'avoir à traiter avec lui. Son visage était neutre lorsqu'il s'avança vers nous.

-Bonsoir, débuta-t-il en parcourant notre petit groupe du regard, bien votre groupe semble au complet d'après ce que je peux voir. Mlle Ouhar ne pourra pas assurer son cours ce soir.

Certains échangèrent des regards interrogatifs alors que d'autres, à la perspective d'une soirée en tête à tête se dévoraient des yeux.

-Le téléphone qui se trouve dans mon bureau est à votre disposition si vous désirez appeler pour quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

Le directeur s'éclipsa alors dans son bureau suivi de très près par Georgia qui allait sans doute appeler ses parents. Il ne restait plus qu'Eliane lorsque mon regard les quitta. La perspective d'une soirée en amoureux avait provoqué la fuite précipitée des deux tourtereaux et je me retrouvais maintenant seul avec Eliane.

-Tu n'appelles pas tes parents? dis-je alors.

-Mon père travaille et ma mère,… enfin tu sais bien, moins je la vois mieux je me porte. Et puis marcher me fera du bien.

-Ca fait une trotte jusque chez toi et j'ai du temps à tuer. Si tu veux je te raccompagne, lui proposai-je. Tu habites toujours au même endroit?

-La maison du bonheur, fit-elle pliant 2 doigts de chaque main pour signifier des guillemets d'ironie, la même vielle bicoque bruyante, finit-elle en soupirant.

Eliane et moi partagions cette ironie teintée d'humour noir qui acidifiait un peu nos échanges, l'air de rien ça m'a un peu manqué.


End file.
